Simplemente Te Amo
by iSweetThorn
Summary: Ya lo eh dicho un millón de veces. Nunca me rebajare a caer en esos estúpidos sentimientos conformistas. Antes muerto que dejarme llevar por la ilusión. Y si es así… ¿entonces qué hago parado frente la puerta de tu casa? :Oneshot::Gike (IkexGeorgie/Kindergoth):


**SIMPLEMENTE… TE AMO**

Ya lo eh dicho un millón de veces. Nunca me rebajare a caer en esos estúpidos sentimientos conformistas. Antes muerto que dejarme llevar por la ilusión. Y si es así… ¿entonces qué hago parado frente la puerta de tu casa? ¿En qué momento fue que caí presa de mis emociones? ¿Por qué solo contigo me tiene pasar esto? De todas los jodidos conformistas en el mundo… ¿Por qué yo? Simplemente, es algo que difícilmente trato de explicar, sin poder llegar a una conclusión. Tan solo el verte, es importante para mí. Me haces sufrir cada día, ahogándome en mis penas, soñando que algún me corresponderás. Henrietta me lo ha dicha muchas veces: "Esto solo está destrozándote. Si quieres saber de una vez la jodida respuesta no te quedes sentado esperando, actúa de una vez, ya no soporto verte así." Pensé seriamente en eso, era verdad, si quería de una vez por todas la respuesta este maldito sentimiento tenía que hacer algo. Y aquí es donde me encuentro, a unos segundos de golpear la puerta y esperar tú después.

No paso mucho tiempo, la puerta se abrió lentamente, al fin dejándote ver. Tu cabello alborotado, esos ojos entrecerrados apenas dejando ver tus orbes azules. Se notaba que acababas de despertar de una siesta.

-¿Georgie? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me preguntaste, aun soñoliento.

-T-Tengo algo que aclarar.- Hable serio, ya estaba ansioso por saber la preciada respuesta.

Me dejaste pasar y me dijiste que me sentara en el sofá, mientras caminabas hacia la cocina y salías de esta con dos vasos de agua y ocupabas el lugar a mi lado.

-¿Y qué pasa?- Preguntabas, mientras subías los pies en la mesa de centro.

-Ike… lo que estoy a punto de decirte es muy importante.- Comencé a jugar con dedos, algo nervioso. ¡Espera! ¿Yo? ¿Nervioso? Yo jamás estoy nervioso, pero desafortunadamente tú logras sacar todas esas emociones que ya daba por olvidadas.

-¿Qué pasa?- Comenzaste a preguntar, pude notar muy bien en tu rostro un eje de preocupación.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo te empeñas en hacerme sufrir? No sabes cuánto odio el verte preocupado, el verte llorar, el verte con otras personas. Haciéndome saber que nuestra relación no pasara a hacer más que buenos amigos. Sabes muy bien que te odio, y por ese motivo también te amo.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo decirte que gracias a ti saco ese lado conformista oculto en mí? ¿Cómo decirte que no puedo ni dormir en las noches sin despertar con una tienda de campaña al día siguiente? ¿Cómo decirte que gracias a ti mis notas suben, tan solo por estar cerca de ti? ¿Cómo decirte que debes en cuando te espío dormir? ¿Cómo decirte que controlas mis emociones con tan solo sonreír? ¿Cómo decirte… te amo?

-Georgie, ¿te sientes bien?- Te acercaste, tocando mi cara con tus delicadas manos. –Estas rojo…

-S-Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

-¿Seguro? Si quieres puedo traer e…

-Me gustas…- No respondiste, responde de una vez, no soporto este silencio, ayúdame con este dolor.

Ya han pasado como 25 minutos, 25 minutos en los cuales nuestras miradas han estado conectadas. Hay que admitirlo, ambos estamos sonrojados, ni tú ni yo sabemos cómo cortar este horrible silencio. Esto tiene que acabar, estoy comenzando a hartarme, será mejor salir de aquí lo más antes posible. No obstante… tú me detienes tomándome por el brazo y parándote a mi lado. Sonríes, mientras tus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse. ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué no había dicho ya que detesto verte llorar?! No sé si fue por instinto o algo por el estilo, pero de un momento a otro acercamos nuestras cabezas. Lograste rozar mis labios con los tuyos, terminando en un beso, pero no uno cualquiera, uno lleno de pasión y lujuria. En ese momento dude si aún me encontraba en la realidad o si todo era arte de un maldito sueño con la intensión de hacerme sufrir como siempre. Regrese a la realidad cuando te separaste, dejando un hilo de saliva entre los dos. ¿Por qué? Si estábamos a punto de llegar a la mejor parte… ¡Genial! Óyeme. Me eh vuelto un pervertido como ese tal McCormick.

-Georgie… t-tú también me gustas. Siempre me has gustado. Desde el día que te conocí, cuando nos volvimos buenos amigos, cuando descubrimos que íbamos en la misma clase. No pude sentirme más feliz por estar a tu lado en todo este tiempo. Pero tenía miedo de confesarme ya que siempre estabas con tus amigos… y me daba pena hacerlo en frente de ellos y…

Cállate. Tan solo, cállate y disfruta del maldito beso, conformista de mierda. Rodeaste mi cuello con tus delgados brazos, mientras te abrazaba por la cintura. Nuestras lenguas volvían a jugar una con la otra, sonara raro en mí, pero no podría estar más feliz en ese momento. Ese dolor, ese maldito y doloroso sentimiento de mierda, de nuevo lo hiciste, has logrado animarme una vez más.

Nos separamos por falta de oxígeno, jadeando y recuperando el aliento perdido. Debo admitirlo, te vez tierno así de sonrojado y seguro tú piensas lo mismo de mi.

-Te amo, Georgie.

-Te amo, Ike.

Sé que, aunque por fin podemos estar juntos, tendremos nuestras altas y bajas. Sé que no seremos la pareja perfecta, pero tú y yo sabemos que lo que sentimos, solo nosotros podemos entenderlo. Sé que nuestra relación es algo rara, pero sabes que haré todo lo posible con tal de estar a tu lado.

Por qué… simplemente… te amo…


End file.
